


Everything Will be Fine

by The Fanciful Imagineer (CaramelLioness)



Series: Remy Storm and Emile Berry [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abused Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Abusive Relationships, Angst, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Needs a Hug, Comfort, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Needs a Hug, Dark Past, Dr. Emile Picani is Logic | Logan Sanders and Morality | Patton Sanders' Child, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fluff and Angst, Implied Mpreg, Kid Dr. Emile Picani, Kid Sleep | Remy Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders Angst, Logic | Logan Sanders Is A Good Friend, Logic | Logan Sanders Needs a Hug, M/M, Married Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Misunderstandings, Morality | Patton Sanders Angst, Morality | Patton Sanders Needs a Hug, Morality | Patton Sanders Tries, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Good Friend, Parent Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Parent Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Parent Logic | Logan Sanders, Parent Morality | Patton Sanders, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24000085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaramelLioness/pseuds/The%20Fanciful%20Imagineer
Summary: A small misunderstanding can lead to people acting impulsively, but maybe with some understanding it can all lead back to the happiness and love.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Remy Storm and Emile Berry [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720318
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	Everything Will be Fine

**Author's Note:**

> This will be the oneshot uploaded after The Playdate is finished and uploaded. This is probably (to my knowledge for now) the most ANGST that'll happen in this series. Although this is in the Remy and Emile series, it revolves around Prinxiety and Logicality. This will happen again when I post the oneshots for how those couples met (yet to be written but will happen). 
> 
> To be fair, those couples are the reason we have Remy and Emile :)
> 
> Thankyu everyone who have been waiting for this oneshot and here it is (•‿•) tell me what guys think about this one ^^ 
> 
> Remy: 4  
> Emile: 4
> 
> *This is set (early) September 2020*

_And now, a featured presentation ^^_

When something seemed off, Virgil was the first one to notice it. It could be the tiniest thing - someone moved the couch one inch to the left - and he'd be able to distinguish the difference. Straightaway, he adapted to a routine and the minor change set an alarm off in his head. If other people found it problematic, Virgil wished those people could step into his shoes. Perhaps they'd understand better or be considerate and mind their own business.

So, when Roman didn't seem his fanciful self, as usual, Virgil was curious. It was his husband, so he knew better than to jump to conclusions and just go into full panic mode. Logan had lectured him about "making a hasty assessment" and to relax before doing or saying anything. It was nice to hear some advice rather than being judged.

Everything seemed to be like an everyday routine. One of them woke up Remy, Roman got breakfast ready, they ate together and then Roman left to drop off Remy. Remy was acting sassy as usual. There was nothing bothering Virgil. But then there was Roman - who left fanciful and came back home _absent._ He was here, but his mind was a million miles away from them. Virgil could see it.

Instead of approaching the distinct demeanor coming from Roman, Virgil let it go. They all had bad days and he figured that must have been it. Maybe a student or teacher provoked him? Adding salt to the wound, someone could have cut him off when driving too. Roman could just be having a bad day. Virgil had them too. So did Remy. So he left it alone. When Roman had to vent, Virgil would be there ready to listen to him.

Oddly enough, that never came to happen.

And neither did Roman's fanciful self.

A _week_ passed and Roman wasn't the Roman that the whole world knew. Virgil noticed his husband was tense, distracted and just not himself. Randomly, Roman would just snap. He never did so in front of Remy though. Virgil could simply place a hand on Roman's shoulder and his husband would flinch as if a burning pan touched his flesh.

Virgil didn't know what was wrong. Since he didn't have a clue, he didn't necessarily know how to ask either. He shouldn't bother his friends with his own issues, but he was seconds away from calling Joan, Talyn, Logan and Patton about Roman. He didn't want to burden his friends with the dilemma that he should find a way to fix. He needed to talk to Roman. They were husbands - Roman's issues were his and vice-versa.

So during one dinner evening, Virgil was determined to talk about it. He knew Roman wouldn't have the urge to snap since Remy would be present. He didn't like the idea of using his son to prevent an outburst, but they never solved problems.

Virgil, out of the blue, placed a hand over Roman's. "Hey babe, are you okay?" He could see something in Roman's eyes that told him that there was.

Roman's eyes were a mix of worry and fake joy. Virgil has never pulled off fake happiness before, but he just felt like the glint in Roman's eyes were it. Everyone could see on his face when he was sad, mad or happy, but clearly not with Roman. He knew his husband was on the cheery side (like Patton) and didn't touch on the icky feelings of anything that wasn't joy. It was a complication Logan and he agreed that their husbands both dealt with.

"Everything's fine." Roman's voice nearly cracked as he smiled tenderly at his husband. Virgil could see Roman was trying so hard to wear that smile, but it wasn't completely real.

Not wanting to pressure Roman, Virgil nodded and continued eating while his thoughts were somewhere else. He stole a glance at his son who was eating while undoubtedly thinking about the next time he'd see Emile. Virgil was content that their son wasn't troubled by anything at the moment. He knew that there was a predicament with Roman and that he was going to need to figure out what it was. There was something off and it wasn't good.

He let it go one more day. He was hoping and praying to whatever God he could that Roman would let everything off his chest. Virgil was dying to know. Being kept in the dark like this was too much for him. He felt like a useless husband knowing Roman was unmistakably enduring something. That night, Roman cuddled up with him and held onto him tightly as if the letting him go would make him vanish. Virgil needed to figure out what was going on.

The next day was a Saturday and Emile was going to come over for a playdate. Patton had errands to run while Logan had an exam to create for his students. The children would be outside playing or in Remy's room, so Virgil found it the perfect time. Roman was making snacks for the boys when Virgil entered the kitchen to ask what was really going on.

"I'm just going to be straightforward about this, Roman, but there's something wrong. I know there is. I just _know_." He noticed Roman was cooking. Virgil breathed, deciding to continue. "Just tell me, babe."

Roman looked up finally, his eyes empty. "There's nothing wrong, Virgil." He continued doing what he was doing which wasn't making the situation any better.

Virgil knew to keep his patience. He stayed composed. "Roman, I know that's not true. Something is wrong. I can sense it. I can see it. I know something isn't right."

"I've told you already, Virgil, there's nothing wrong." Roman said as he placed the cookies in the oven and set the timer.

Virgil didn't want to start calling anyone a liar, but he knew Roman wasn't telling the truth. "You're...you're not telling the truth."

Roman spun around to look at him. There was a small glint of hurt. "You're calling me a liar?"

"I'm not calling you anything, babe. You're just not telling me anything. I'm your husband. Whatever you're going through, I want to be there to help you through it." Virgil attempted in a comforting and tranquil way. The last thing he wanted was for a heated argument to occur.

Roman moved towards him, "I'm fine, Virgil, really. Please, just let it go." Just by the sound of Roman's voice, Virgil could hear the stress and anxiousness dripping from his words.

As Roman headed out of the kitchen, Virgil couldn't stop what came out of his mouth next. "Is there...someone else?" He heard Roman stop in his tracks.

He could _hear_ Roman turning around to look at him. "Are you really asking me that question?"

Virgil didn't have the heart or strength to turn around. He felt like an awful person just asking that, but it was no amazement to him. He wouldn't even be stunned if it were true. He wasn't waiting for the day Roman would leave him. It's just if that day ever came, Virgil would understand and be shattered completely in the process.

It was something he was used to.

"You're not talking to me, Roman. What else am I supposed to do? You're leaving me here hanging, so yes, now I have to play the guessing game." Virgil still didn't turn around for the fear of seeing Roman's tears or betrayed look.

Roman exhaled. "I can't believe you would even _think_ that. Four years of marriage, a son we share and the life we have...and you're asking me that?"

Virgil finally turned around. He was expecting to see hurt on Roman's face, but there was more. Exhaustion. Tension. Betrayal and sadness. "I'm trying to be here for you, Roman! I'm doing what I can and you're not letting me."

Roman looked down, shaking his head in disbelief. "Out of all the things in the world you can accuse me of, and your first pick is a cheater."

Virgil was seeing his error and wished he could recover from it, but he didn't see that happening. He tried apologizing, "Roman, I'm sorry for saying that, I didn't mean it. Please, I just-"

"I need to think..." Roman interrupted Virgil before exiting the kitchen.

"Roman!" Virgil called out to his husband. He was surprised to hear the clinking of car keys and the front door opening and shutting. "Damnnit!" Virgil roared as he slammed his clenched fist onto the counter.

"Daddy?" Virgil wheeled around to see Remy and Emile standing there. Remy looked frightened while Emile seemed concerned.

Virgil sighed. He sent his son a sympathetic look, "Remy, Emile, I'm sorry about that."

"Is Mommy okay?" Remy inquired.

Virgil didn't know if he could answer that question correctly because he didn't know. He wasn't going to let this continue though. They needed to get to the bottom of this. They had to.

"Yeah, he will be, I promise." Virgil said with a small smile. It didn't seem to convince either Remy or Emile. "I think he's just stressed about work."

Remy pouted, "Are the big kids bothering him?"

"My daddy can be stressed out sometimes." Emile added. Virgil speculated if Emile was bringing up something alike or was trying to influence Remy that Virgil was right. "All the work he has to do and the kids he has to deal. It's a lot."

Remy seemed to comprehend after Emile clarified it. "I see..."

"Why don't you guys go back and play? I'll tell you when the snack is ready." Virgil was happy when the boys were running back outside to the backyard. All he could do at that moment was stand and let the tears fall from his eyes.

He needed to do something. He just didn't know _what_ that was.

✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧

When he went to go pick up Emile, he didn't need to question if everything was fine in the Storm household. He had enough insight as it was. He sent a sympathetic smile at Virgil and Remy, knowing they were really worried about Roman. All he could do was to tell them hopefully he'd be in a happier mood when he returned.

It would be a shock to no one that Roman and he conversed a lot. Their sons were friends and they had become friends as well. Roman's fanciful behavior made Patton ten times chipper than usual. There was so much for them to talk about since they were the "moms" of their family. Patton has heard of all Roman's plans about Remy's and Emile's future wedding. Even Patton couldn't disagree that he saw the cute, innocent love between the two boys.

It was unfortunate, but Patton couldn't do much at the moment. He figured Virgil would come to him if Roman was still being this way - which Patton couldn't say he'd change his mood anytime soon. Patton couldn't say anything though. He told Roman he wouldn't. He couldn't break Roman's trust. All Patton could vouch was that it wasn't anything horrible. Roman was just finding it hard to unveil the secret.

Patton promised to be there for Roman and that's exactly what he was doing. For the past week, they've been talking even more. Patton welcomed it because Roman was his friend and he wanted to be there for him. Patton even began opening up to Roman too.

He knew he should be talking to Logan about his own thoughts, especially since it affected their family. It was easier talking to Roman, that's all. Patton loved his husband, but he just didn't know how to talk about a certain topic to him. It scared him a bit to bring it up. With Roman, he wouldn't reveal it and was understanding. Patton kept it between Roman and him while carrying on with the days.

"Virgil called. He said Roman had a fit." Logan announced as he sat at the dining table holding his cell.

Patton glowered. "I could sense something was off."

"Are Remy's daddy and mommy getting a divorce?" Emile asked, having been there to witness it. He felt bad for Remy. He wanted to stay so they could cuddle. Cuddles always made him feel better.

Patton gasped and turned to Emile, "No, Emile, that's not happening. All couples have their ups and downs. It's in the list requirements when you agree to start being with someone."

Emile's eyes widened. He wondered if Remy and he would go through that.

Logan got up from his seat and glanced at his son. "Disagreements are inevitable, Emile. Roman and Virgil will be fine. They just need to sort out their dilemma."

"I hope so." Emile murmured softly before exiting the room.

Patton sighed before heading to the kitchen to start cooking dinner. He was distracted that he didn't notice Logan come up from behind him and hug him from behind. Patton leaned into the embrace while feeling a tad bit nervous. He felt like Logan could just see through him sometimes. It wasn't a bad thing, but when there was a topic he was trying to bury it was a bit stressful.

"I can't deny my worry for them, Patton." Logan said in a hushed tone. Patton smiled at how caring Logan was being. He valued his friends. Others might call him an emotionless robot, but he wasn't. "They're our friends. I _hope_ they'll be okay."

Patton turned his head a bit to look into Logan's eyes. The emphasis on the hope got to him. "You think there's a possibility...they might not?"

Logan shrugged, "Virgil told me Roman isn't telling him something. All he can do is come up with what Roman's issue is. He asked if he was seeing someone-"

Patton pulled away, his eyes widened. "He asked Roman if he was _cheating_?" With Roman's state, that accusation would just stress him out now. No wonder Roman was so upset.

"Virgil has been trying to ask in a patient manner, I believe. Roman is the one not opening up to him." Logan defended the man that wasn't present.

Patton shook his head. "That's not something you ask though. That one allegation can lead to a path of suspicion and hurt."

"Well...what if he's not wrong? Virgil doesn't know anything. Roman isn't saying anything because what the issue is he doesn't wish to discuss it. Ergo, it can be anything." Logan said in a matter-of-fact way.

Patton opened his mouth just to close it. He feared of revealing that he knew what Roman was going through. If he said the smallest little thing that indicated that he knew, Roman's cover would blow and he would have to talk about his "dilemma." Roman wasn't ready, therefore Patton wouldn't make that mistake.

"Still, that had to have hurt Roman." Patton knew that was all he could say. It wasn't odd for him to disagree that Roman was seeing someone else. Roman was a good friend of his.

As if Logan had read his mind, his eyes studied him. "You talk to Roman a lot, love. Has he mentioned anything? Virgil says he's seemed off for a week now."

Patton felt transparent. As if anyone could just instantly know that he wasn't the only one keeping stuff to himself.

He knew he was going to have to lie. He didn't want to, especially to Logan, but he couldn't chance Roman's secret being discovered. He felt horrible lying, but he can't say he's never done it before, particularly when in a relationship.

"He hasn't told me anything." Patton gulped. He was glad Logan had looked away for a moment to think while he replied. "I've asked him since he wasn't being himself. He says he's fine."

Logan placed a hand on his chin. "It's unfortunate, but it seems like Virgil is alone with this one. None of us can shed a bit of light his way. As their friend, I do hope they can recover from this."

Patton didn't reply verbally, instead he hugged Logan from behind as his husband was about to leave the room. He felt Logan stop, probably confused by his action. Patton rested his head on Logan's back, the tears escaping his eyes as he felt guilty for lying and keeping things from Logan. He hoped he would never have to do it.

Unbeknownst to Patton, Logan could feel the wetness on his shirt. And the way Patton's arms were wrapped around him; Logan sensed there was something strange about it. Someone hugging their beloved from behind was an affectionate gesture - Logan had done that moments ago. Patton held onto him as if he loosened his arms a bit, Logan would leave him forever.

Logan placed his hands on top of Patton's and closed his eyes. Virgil wasn't the only one with a husband who was acting strange. Logan was just wondering how long Patton has been keeping something from him. He just couldn't detect it like Virgil could.

The logical man felt foolish and hurt. _I thought we were doing fine,_ Logan thought.

✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧

The silent treatment.

Roman was giving him the silent treatment. Virgil couldn't believe it. When he came back home, he acted like nothing had happened but you could see on his face that he wasn't happy at all. The only time he smiled was when he was around Remy. It was only when Virgil was around Remy when he smiled at him.

Virgil decided that he wasn't even going to attempt and talk to Roman. For now, he was trying to figure out what he was going to do. That one day when he last saw Roman acting his self, set it off. Virgil knew his husband's schedule: went to work and left to pick up Remy. There wasn't anything on that day that Virgil needed to remember about. It was all so odd. All he could do was talk to Logan about it.

Which was why he found himself sitting right across from Logan at a café while Roman and Patton took the kids out to the park. Virgil told Roman, but he didn't gain a verbal response - just a simple nod. Virgil could be thankful that Roman was replying to him in some way, although he didn't like it.

Logan was the one who extended the invitation. He said there was something he needed to get off his chest as well. Virgil was happy he can talk to someone about this. He didn't want to bother Joan and Talyn, especially when they had their own life. Logan seemed to understand what was going on. Virgil didn't even want to consider calling Remus and Damien though - that was a last resort.

After the waitress took their drink orders, Logan began. "Patton is hiding something from me too."

Virgil tilted his head. How funny and odd that Logan was enduring a similar situation. "Wow. Really?" He started to think maybe he did do something wrong. "What the hell did we do?"

Logan was taken back by this response. As far as he knew, he did nothing wrong. "I don't think it's our fault, Virgil. Do you recall making a mistake that would've caused this reaction from Roman?"

Virgil couldn't think of any. "No."

Logan agreed, "Neither can I - regarding Patton." He exhaled deeply, "A long time ago, Patton used to date this guy who constantly lied to him - about _anything._ Patton saw the good in him though."

"Like he always does." Virgil commented.

Logan chuckled softly. "Yes, he does. Either way, Patton doesn't like discussing things that aren't happy topics. He didn't like being lied to, but he didn't tell the guy."

"A toxic relationship. Neither of them was honest." Virgil said with a frown.

Logan nodded. "When we got together, Patton said that he didn't want to be that way. He wanted to try and be honest. I encourage him to. I feel like he's been honest with me, but...I noticed something the day you called about Roman."

"What happened?" Virgil questioned.

"We were talking normally about what happened. I asked him if Roman had confided in him and he said he hadn't."

Virgil tilted his head. "You think he was lying about that?"

"Not necessarily." Logan responded. He didn't even know if what Patton was hiding was connected to what Roman was keeping behind closed doors. "I told him I hoped Roman and you would resolve this issue. He then hugged me from behind. I could feel his tears on the back of my shirt. The way he held me...as if I would leave him if he let go."

Virgil was reminded of many nights ago when Roman did something similar. When they were still talking. "Well, I believe you if you say you think something seems off. We know our husbands. This isn't like them."

"Indeed." Logan replied. Even if he knew Patton, that didn't mean he had a way to fix their issue. "They clearly can't communicate with us."

"Clearly." Virgil repeated as the waitress came back with their drinks. He took his cup of tea and drank from it.

Logan lifted his black coffee up to take a sip when an idea came to his head. Roman and Patton weren't communicating at all. Logan only thought of one thing. He never would predict he would come up with the idea, but he was lost. There were no other options.

"There's always marriage counseling."

Virgil nearly choked on his tea. He placed his cup down. "I beg your pardon?"

"Marriage counseling." Logan reiterated, looking ashamed. He couldn't believe the logical person he was couldn't think of a way to help his marriage. What has become of him?

Virgil didn't know whether to take that serious or not. "Uh...really?" He felt bad if that's what he had to agree to. Roman has tried resolving any problems he had in the past and they succeeded. Virgil felt sort of like a failure that he couldn't do the same for Roman.

"It's all I could come up with, Virgil." Logan didn't need to be reminded that it was quite a decision. He was up to any other ideas because he had none. "Do you have other suggestions?"

Virgil was at lost for words. There was nothing he could think. All he could do was be thankful that Logan had come up with _something_. If this didn't work, then they could reach out to their other friends. Right now, they just wanted to resolve these issues that were affecting their marriage.

"I got nothing." Virgil confessed. He lightly tapped on his cup. "I'll follow you with this, Logan."

Logan glanced at his watch on his left wrist. "I'll look for the nearest one and I'll text you the information." He noticed this had dampened their mood even more. "Just have to remember why we're doing this."

"Yeah." Virgil said half-heartedly.

He hoped this would get everything back to the way it was. It had to.

✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧

He tried thinking of all the ways he was going to react when he told him. Out of all possible outcomes, Logan was convinced Patton would be mostly confused. Patton could just envision his husband entering the home, being told of Logan's idea and then looking at him waiting for some explanation that would clear up his confusion.

There was no need to prepare for anything. Logan knew he couldn't beat around the bush - it was something serious. It couldn't be treated like some joke. This was going to help solve the problem in their marriage. This was essential.

"Daddy!" Emile called out, running to Logan's direction. The man hugged his son and placed a kiss on his hair.

"Hello, Emile." He didn't want his son in the room when they talked about this. Emile was intelligent for his age and he knew he might think his parents were getting a divorce. The last person they needed involved in this mess was Emile. "Why don't you go draw or play in your room? Mommy and I need to have a grown-up talk."

Emile glanced at them back and forth before running off. The only reason Remy and he heard what was going on between Roman and Virgil was because they were making their way into the kitchen. They didn't intentionally eavesdrop. Therefore, Emile couldn't stay hidden behind the wall. He was taught that listening to other's conversations wasn't good. For now, he would do as his dad instructed.

Like expected, Patton was confused by Logan's words. "What is it, Lo?" Patton asked with uneasiness as he approached his husband.

Logan looked into Patton's sweet eyes. He wished it wouldn't have come to this. "I think...we should see a marriage counselor."

"A marriage counselor? What for?" Patton questioned with the confusion Logan predicted to be there.

Logan crossed his arms, giving his husband a stern look. "There seems to be something you're keeping from me. We can't ignore this, Patton. We need to sort these things out."

Patton didn't even look comfortable being in his own home. He didn't know what to say. If he had said too much he could open up things he wasn't ready to open up yet. It's not like he could argue much with his husband. It's not like he was giving him much of a choice.

 _I thought keeping things to myself prevented things from becoming bad. It's just ruining everything,_ Patton thought. "If you think so." He left it at that, heading to the kitchen.

Logan just stood there in shock. There was anger, confusion and ache welling up in him, but he didn't want to get into anything heated with Patton. Everything was going according to his plan, but he didn't feel victorious. It all felt worse than seconds ago. In frustration, Logan exited the room to go to his study.

His ears caught the light, strained sobs coming from the kitchen. He was glad to see Emile's bedroom door closed. Logan wanted to go back to the kitchen and comfort Patton. Logan was trying - hopefully Patton would realize that. He continued towards his study while the sound of his husband's crying kept him from thinking of anything else.

✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧

The marriage counselor was a female that held her sessions in a two story building right between two small shops. When they got there, there was already a couple in there. It would be the Berry's and then the Storm's. It was the best fit for them - or so Logan believed.

It was kind of Roman's twin brother, Remus, to agree to watch the boys while the four of them went off for their separate sessions. Obviously, one could tell who didn't agree with all of this since Roman and Patton ended up rising together. Logan even wondered if Roman would show up. Virgil told him the idea of a marriage counselor didn't sit right with him.

Logan knew Patton would come at least. He couldn't get Patton's sobs out of his head. He didn't know another way to help though. This was all he could think of. This was what his logic told him. All of this, he was doing for them.

The other two were taking their sweet time, so Logan was sitting right next to Virgil on the dark brown wooden bench next to the door of the room where the couples went in. The secretary was right downstairs assisting with anyone else who would show up and whatnot.

Ever since they arrived, neither of them had spoken a word to each other. They still couldn't believe they weren't there with their husbands. Logan was a second away from shouting randomly in anger. He told himself he was doing the right thing. In his head, he believed he was too. With all of that, he had to be the good guy in the situation, right?

Which was why all of a sudden, Logan had rose from where he sat and began pacing back and forth. At first, Virgil didn't see it as anything. He figured he would just let his friend do his thing. When he realized Logan wasn't stopping, Virgil couldn't peel his eyes away. He felt himself getting a bit dizzy seeing the man go _back and forth and back and forth_.

"Stop it!" Virgil couldn't handle it. He didn't feel good sitting here, let alone without Roman, and watching Logan pace didn't make it better.

Logan stopped, spinning to face the other man. "I can't help it, Virgil."

"You seem anxious." Virgil pointed out. Logan should be the last person feeling this way. He thought up the idea. He got them to where they needed to be. "Aren't you...I don't know, _hopeful_ since you came up with this plan?"

Logan placed a hand over the bridge of his nose. "My mind is telling me I should be. My brain is telling me I'm doing everything right."

"So what's the issue?" Virgil couldn't see why Logan was being like this.

Logan shrugged, "I don't know..."

 _Listen with your heart, you will understand,_ Virgil all of a sudden randomly heard Grandmother Willow's quote from Pocahontas. It took him a second to recall that last night they were actually watching that with Remy.

"What is your heart telling you?" Virgil inquired, knowing that Patton always listened to his heart than his brain. Perhaps now, it was Logan's turn.

Logan scoffed, "I'm making a mistake...Patton and I shouldn't be talking over our issues with a random stranger. For starters, I _indulge_ in my privacy. We should be sitting down and talking together."

"They weren't responding though. We were trying. We were there for them. They _chose_ to not say anything." Virgil tried reasoning.

Logan sighed, " _I_ shouldn't have given up though. This is _our_ marriage, not the counselor's. These are our dilemmas, no one else's. We've figured out other things and we can do so with anything else that comes our way. I know I'm not an easy person to talk to, but-"

Virgil watched as Logan froze. He didn't finish his sentence. "Uh, Logan? You can continue now, if you'd like."

"I'm not an easy person to talk to." Logan recapitulated. It was as if an epiphany had come to him. "I'm not the most sentiment...why even try?"

Virgil narrowed his eyes. "What are you talking about, Logan?"

"Of course Patton wouldn't discuss whatever this is with me. I'd probably try to solve it like some equation." Logan answered.

Virgil frowned. "He didn't even let you have a shot at it."

"This is who I am though. I can't deny that and neither can he. I'm not the best person to talk to." Logan chuckled bitterly. He truly was an emotionless robot. What the heck did Patton ever see in him?

"He should still talk to you, Logan. That's not an excuse." Virgil wouldn't let the other man talk bad about himself. He might be used to doing it to himself, but he didn't like it when others (including friends) did it.

Logan took his seat back on the bench and placed his head in his hands. "But it's not a bad reason."

"Maybe you're not wrong about _this_." Virgil hoped the other realized he was referring to the counseling and not him being impossible to talk to.

Virgil could admit that when Logan mentioned marriage counseling that he wasn't fully convinced. It took him a moment, but he couldn't help but think about all the times Roman helped him. The last thing Roman would have ever suggested was them to see a "specialist" so Virgil can be fixed. Roman had always been so patient with him.

Now that Roman had his own dilemma, Virgil agrees for them to attend a marriage counseling session. It didn't make it better that he had asked Roman if he was seeing someone else. Virgil felt like he was really fulfilling all those fears he had long ago when he started dating Roman. Somehow, he was going to ruin it all.

"You know, I wouldn't be surprised if Roman left me. It's probably why I was even able to ask that question." Virgil confessed.

It was Logan's turn to defend the other man. "Virgil, don't say that."

"Look, you probably know that I... _worry_ too much. I only think of the bad outcomes for everything." He earned a nod from Logan. He continued, "I didn't think I was worthy of Roman. My real family didn't care about me and neither did my foster family. I didn't feel loved or worthy of anything. It was easy for me to end up in the toxic, harmful relationships I was in. I was used to not being loved, so it felt _normal_ to me."

"I barely got out of those relationships, but when I did I was just always worried about the worst to happen. It's gotten better, but I'll always overthink every single thing. It was a lot - it _is_ a lot. I had these thoughts when I was with Roman, after we got married, when we were having Remy and even after. It is hard for me, but it's also hard for Roman. He's always bringing me back - reassuring me that everything will be fine."

Logan didn't know the extent to Virgil's uneasiness, but he was getting a better understanding of it now. "You both equal each other out, really. Same can be said for Patton and I though."

"Either way, sometimes I feel like a bother because Roman has to keep reassuring me. So, it wouldn't be a shock if Roman found someone else." Virgil said, never having told anyone about this before.

Logan placed a hand on Virgil's shoulder. "Roman loves you."

Virgil had the urge to tell Logan otherwise, but he stopped himself. Instead, he smiled, "And Patton loves you." He chuckled when he saw Logan shake his head with a small grin. Perhaps they had been thinking too much when they made this decision. "What have we done?"

Logan was about to respond when footsteps were heard. The logical man's eyes widened when he saw Patton enter the room. He was inquisitive to why Roman wasn't with him, but all he could truly think about was his own husband. He got up from his seat and advanced towards Patton.

Logan was about to speak when Virgil's voice was heard. "Where's Roman?"

"He's using the bathroom downstairs." Patton answered.

Logan could see how Patton was looking uncomfortable here - just as the rest of them. He felt imprudent for thinking that something they would find out of their comfort zone would work. Logan knew now what they needed to do. So did Virgil.

"Patton, I'm sorry." Patton blinked a few times as if he had heard incorrectly. "I'm realizing I've made a mistake bringing us all here. It doesn't change the fact that there's something you're not telling me. I didn't handle this right. I felt betrayed, mad even, that you hadn't confided in me. But I know now why...I'm not the easiest person to talk to. I treat the smallest happening into some equation that I think I can solve with all the knowledge I have. But I can't."

Patton was taken back by heartfelt admission. "Lo, it's not _all_ your fault. I-I shouldn't be keeping anything from you. We're married, I should-"

Logan stopped him. "You need to speak up, but...I also need to be prepared to listen _correctly_. Even with this decision, I treated our marriage like something that someone else can fix. I was fueled by the hurt, when you were hurting too. I don't let my heart in enough, I suppose."

"I don't think sometimes. I just do or say things, or not." Patton said. He couldn't fight back the blush when Logan got closer, wrapping his arms around Patton's waist. Patton exhaled, "I...I have been talking to someone about...my own dilemma."

Logan's and Virgil's eyes were on Patton. Logan gulped, "W-who?"

"Roman."

"What?" Both Logan and Virgil questioned in unison.

Patton nodded, "While he's been talking to me about his own, I couldn't help but confide in him about some thoughts of my own."

Logan sighed in relief before pulling his husband in for a tight embrace.

"Lo?" Patton hugged back.

After a moment, Logan pulled away and gazed upon his husband with joy. "Roman is easier to talk with. I'm happy that you have found someone to talk to through those dilemmas, when you feel you can't talk to me. I guess in time, Virgil and I will share similar moments."

"I think we've already started, you know with the whole marriage counseling thing." Virgil chimed in.

"Thank you, Lo. And I'm not the easiest person to be around either. Not the most logical either." Patton confessed.

Logan caressed Patton's cheek softly, "I wasn't lying when I said I wouldn't want my life any other way. And then we can handle whatever bridge we must cross."

Patton chuckled. "I agree with you completely." He didn't get to add much since soon enough, Logan's lips were on his own. It was a small, but passionate kiss. Once Logan pulled away, Patton smiled at his husband before glancing at Virgil's direction. "Virgil, you should go talk to Roman."

Virgil got up from the bench. He kept his eyes connected with Patton. "Just tell me, Patton...is it _bad_?"

Patton shook his head, "It isn't." He tried to think of words to not reveal it. It was still Roman that should tell Virgil, not him or anyone else. "I promise." Virgil stole one last glance at the couple, hoping that will be Roman and he after their talk. He calmed his mind before heading downstairs.

✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧

When they arrived, Roman told Patton he needed to use the bathroom, but it was a lie. He flashed a friendly smile at the secretary while he entered the bathroom. He locked the door and just stood there pondering on what was going on. He felt like everything was turning out worst. If he had just spoken up, this wouldn't have happened. He was just trying to be considerate. Yes, he might have been a bit much about it. He could blame his emotions and then he couldn't at the same time.

He crossed his arms and leaned on the wall as his eyes got glossy. Roman couldn't help but think about the other issues Virgil and he ended up hashing out in their home. Roman did feel hurt that they hadn't stuck with that. Granted, he wasn't making things easier on his husband. But still, Roman thought they would have never done _this_. He wanted to talk with his husband, not some stranger.

 _You're so stupid sometimes,_ Roman thought as he placed a hand over his mouth as he lightly sobbed. _Well, there goes the damn mood swings!_

He nearly felt like running out of the building and going back home, but he didn't even have the heart to do that. He's already hurt Virgil enough by not telling him anything and leaving would just make things worse.

"Roman?" Roman picked up his head when he heard the familiar voice call out his name. He couldn't remain hiding in here. He unlocked and opened the door. He exited, he couldn't avoid the inevitable. "Roman!" Virgil came up to him.

Roman cleared his throat, "Is everything o-okay?"

"Yeah, uh..." Virgil turned around to face the secretary. "Is there a room where my husband and I can talk alone?" The secretary pointed at the door inches away from the bathroom. He thanked her before turning the doorknob and opening the door widely for them both to enter.

Looking at his husband with confusion, Roman went inside. Virgil closed the door and turned around the light. It was a basic room that looked like a classroom with one desk in the front and tables with chairs scattered across the room.

"What is it, Virgil?" Roman asked. He knew Patton and Logan were going before them. he wondered how it was going. Patton wasn't excited about this at all.

Virgil took a silent moment before opening his mouth. "We shouldn't be doing this. You were right to being mad. You've _never_ taken me to see some specialist when I get too worried. I don't want that. I should have thought about that when I decided this was best for us. You may have not been opening up to me, but...you're my husband. This hurt you like my... _accusation_ did."

Virgil was apologizing. And he shouldn't be. Roman thought he was sparing Virgil from worrying and stressing out, but he caused the exact opposite to occur. How could he put him through this? What was he thinking? It took a moment to answer - he never thought when he did or said anything.

"That was unfair of me. Cruel, even. I did what I never wanted to do. _Ruin_ this - our marriage." Virgil couldn't even look at Roman when he was speaking.

Roman could feel tears threatening to escape his eyes due to the emotions welling up in him. He sighed, "Virgil, stop. You're not ruining anything. If someone is doing that, it's _me_. I should have told you this, but I didn't. Now it's just a mess."

Virgil slowly approached his husband. "Tell me." He couldn't help but place a hand on Roman's cheek. Patton promised him it wouldn't be bad.

Roman chuckled, "I'm pregnant."

Virgil froze. This was definitely unexpected. And Patton was correct.

This wasn't bad at all.

✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧

" _Roman is pregnant_?" Logan was shocked and confused. He didn't have a clue to why this was all going on just because Roman had great news he was keeping from them. "Why...what was the point in him not telling Virgil?"

Patton knew, or rather hoped, Roman would tell Virgil. Since it was likely going to happen, Patton told his husband. If Roman was going to tell Virgil about his dilemma, Patton knew he needed to do the same.

"He has his own reasons, but they're not incorrect. His mood swings have been going wild though. He's been more stressed and exhausted than anything else." Patton knew why Roman hadn't told Virgil, but that was something for them to work out.

Logan still didn't understand something though. "You found yourself confiding in Roman about your own thoughts while his big secret was that he was pregnant?" The man just stared at Patton, expecting a response. Instead of letting Patton speak, Logan studied his husband for a moment before coming up with the correct answer. "You...want another baby?"

Patton shrugged, "I've been playing with the idea for some time."

"How long?" Logan wondered aloud. Patton did say _for some time._ It could have been at any time - Emile has only been alive for four years.

"I love kids, Lo. I think it was always in my head - at least two." Patton confessed with amusement. He noticed Logan's silence. "I...I didn't think it was the practical thing to do - having another kid right now. I've barely gone back to work. Emile has begun preschool. I didn't know if another kid would fit into this picture at the moment."

Logan smiled, "You were trying to think _logically_."

"I didn't want us to bite off more than we can chew. I didn't want things to change if everything was going so good." Patton explained.

Logan could see where Patton was coming from. He could see himself trying to think logically too if Patton had told him. "Change isn't always bad."

"So you're intrigued?" Patton asked with an eyebrow raise.

Logan nodded. "When do you think would be a perfect time?"

"I don't know. Roman is pregnant right now. Maybe we can try _after_?" Patton suggested. Logan chuckled before planting another kiss on Patton's lips.

✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧

"Roman, this...this is good news!" Virgil couldn't even find the words to express how he felt. It wasn't a bad feeling though. It was a good one. He still didn't know why his husband kept this from him. "Why...why didn't you tell me?"

Roman grabbed Virgil's hand. "Remember when you got all worried when we found out that we were going to have Remy?"

Virgil gulped. He didn't feel so happy anymore. Suddenly, all of those dark thoughts followed him once more. Roman found him as a bother - that's why he didn't tell him. All of that worrying he did was an annoyance.

"I'd become a nuisance once more." Virgil muttered.

Roman shook his head. "No, Virge, that's not it." Virgil looked up at Roman to see his sincere eyes. "You were stressed and worried. It took a toll on you...I didn't want you to be stressed right now. Everything is so great right now. I didn't want anything to change that."

Virgil smiled upon hearing those sweet words. He got closer to Roman, leaning his forehead onto Roman's. "So that's why you've been moody?"

Roman glared teasingly at his husband. "That's one of your traits our children get from you - your _moodiness_."

Virgil gave him a cocky grin. "What can I say, babe? Sometimes I gotta be me."

There was a small silence before Roman spoke up. "We'll be okay?" Roman asked for reassurance.

Virgil was stunned. Finally, for once it was Roman asking him for reassurance. He thought back on the times Roman has been there for him. Virgil was going to do the same.

"Yeah. We're going to be perfectly fine. I can only imagine how Remy is going to take the news. I hope he doesn't get this little one into wearing sunglasses too." Roman chuckled at that. Knowing Remy, that might be hard to prevent.

Logan and Virgil cancelled the scheduled sessions and the couples were off. The good thing was that both couples had worked out what they needed to. At least when they head home, Remy won't be greeted by his parents getting divorced, but the news of a sibling.

Everything was going to be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Just to be precise, there's a timeline on all of these oneshots. 
> 
> Remy and Emile's preschool year is set in 2020, so: 
> 
> 2018: Remy's Sunglasses & Emile's Cartoons and Movies [both boys are 2] 
> 
> *I met do some solo oneshots for during the time they were 3 - not sure yet* 
> 
> (early) August 2020: Meeting Your True Love at Preschool [both boys are 4] 
> 
> (mid/late) August 2020: The Playdate [both boys are 4] 
> 
> (early) September 2020: Everything Will be Fine [both boys are 4] 
> 
> I'll make sure to update the timeline and even add it to the series description or something when there's more oneshots :)


End file.
